


the name of the game is

by magisterequitum



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena wasn't quite sure if this was what she'd had in mind when she'd asked him to tell her his sexual thoughts on her. Here with her legs spread and hooked over either of his thighs, her back against his front, her gaze focused forward, and his hands on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the name of the game is

Elena wasn't quite sure if this was what she'd had in mind when she'd asked him to tell her his sexual thoughts on her. Here with her legs spread and hooked over either of his thighs, her back against his front, her gaze focused forward, and his hands on her. 

With one hand curled over the knot of his tie, smiling down at him where she perched on his clothed thighs, she'd asked, "What do you want to do with me?"

It'd been a question to get him to talk. She liked the sound of his voice, and with thoughts in her head of all the things she'd ever thought of him, and how long before they'd first fucked she'd known what the heat of his stare sliding over her had meant, she'd been curious enough to ask. She liked sex, she liked having sex with him, liked the way he would leave little fleeting blooms of bruises on her thighs and how he gripped her hair when she rode him on top, how he spent time working her up and letting her fall, how he was content to let her do what she wished, and how sometimes he wasn't and would fuck her hard like she wanted too. 

Elijah had raised an eyebrow and asked her what she meant. As she'd found, he was more than willing to indulge or engage her in whatever she requested while naked. 

Her smile curving upwards, she'd given him a look and said, "Well like how I've thought a lot about sucking you off before. Or making you watch me touch myself while you can't." 

A deep noise worked its way up his throat, his dark eyes focusing on her then, a faint curl of something licking its way to the corners of his mouth. 

Which was now how she found herself seated on the edge of her bed, her legs astride his, one of his arms tight around her waist, holding her in place. She was nearly naked, her bra and panties still on, and he was not. She was thankful suddenly that there was no one else in the house. 

"Watch," Elijah murmured low against her ear. His face was trained towards the standing mirror she had, gazing lazily at their reflections. "Watch and don't move." 

Certainly she'd looked at herself naked before in front of that mirror, but not like this. She was spread on display here, and it thrilled her, being able to look at herself and see them, the image they made with her bare flesh against his dark suit, his shoulders broad where she was slim against him. Catching his gaze in the polished glass, her pulse jumped at the attention he was giving her, her thighs shifting slightly as her blood pooled between her legs. 

Elena bit her bottom lip when he finally moved his hand that wasn't attached to the arm around her waist. He teased from the long line of her neck, the barest of touches across the swell of her breast, and then when she'd unnecessarily inhaled, not actually needing to breathe something she still wasn't used to, he thumbed over her nipple. She moved against his hand, arching ever so slightly. 

"You are not very good at doing what I say," his voice a rumbling burr in her ear. "But then," he said, pinching down hard through her bra, "You never have been." 

Anyone else it would have been a threat or a derogatory sneer, but here between them it's mere acknowledgment of them. 

As it was, she merely arched herself further into his hand, wishing he'd give her more. 

She wasn't disappointed. 

With his hand still working and teasing her breast, Elijah moved the hand on her hip to brush over the elastic edge of her underwear. He didn't go for patient there. No, his fingers dipped beneath the already wet fabric, cupping her cunt. He spread her folds and touched her clit, pressing down while pinching her nipple hard again. It was nearly awkward, and maybe it should have been, with her toes curling against her carpet and her leg muscles straining a bit from being spread open and held in place, from never keeping her eyes from the mirror and how he watched her with a focus that would make some shy away. 

It was his eyes that did Elena in. His low voice in her ear and the way he was relentless in working her body, his dark eyes never leaving her own. Spellbound by their image and keening, she came with his name on her tongue and a split lip from her teeth. 

He swiped the blood from her lips with fingers wet from herself, the taste sharp on her tongue and to her nose. "Was that satisfactory?" 

If she had the energy she'd roll her eyes at the smugness in his tone. As it is she doesn't and leans against him. She thinks later she'll see how long he can stay still or quiet while she sucks him off.


End file.
